Unspoken Wish
by Pyrefly Collector
Summary: Namine falls asleep while fixing Sora's memories and makes a wish. Namiku...OneShot please review


Namine placed the sketchbook on her lap and rubbed her eyes. She was tired. Sora's memories were coming together but piecing the small events was tough. She drew out the first time he met Kairi, Riku, the others on the small island. His parents walking him to school. She knew that the smallest memory sometimes has the largest effect so she kept going. But she felt so ran down. She couldnt do anymore than what she was already. She was waiting for Riku. She looked forward to his visits. Something about his presence calmed her. It felt how Sora felt around Kairi. _Thats love...Is that really what you feel? You can't cause you are Kairi..._ Namine sighed. She always knew nothing could be hers alone but it never bugged her this bad but she felt her eyes were growing heavy and somewhere her mind was slowing down. She fought against sleep as long as she could until she fell into the rythem of sleep.

_"Hello? Hello? Is somebody there?" Namine lifted her head, wiping tears off with the back of her fists. She heard the voice but couldnt find the souce. "Hello?" her voice was weak from crying. She saw a flash of silver in the dark. "Oh" was all the silver splash said before coming closer. She curled tighter into the small corner where she sat. A face came into view, childish with rosy cheeks and vibrant blue eyes. "I'm not gunna hurt you." The voice is soft but firm. The boy extended his hand and she reached for it. She got up from the ground and saw that her "savior" was a boy not much older than her with silver hair that shivered in the slight breeze and the sparkling blue eyes. Riku. She was so scared for some unknown reason that she ran up and hugged him, who stood stiffly for a moment before wrapping his arms around her and patted her hair. "Its alright." he said. But all she could hear was his steady breathing and the beat of his heart. She was calmed by the sound that somehow matched perfectly with the crashing waves. She pulled away and smiled softly. The boy smiled, "I'm Riku.' he said with a smile. "Namine" she pushed her blonde hair out of her eyes and noticed that the stars were surprisingly bright. "Look!" she pointed to the brightest star and sighed softly. "What? It a star..havent you ever looked at the stars?" Riku said. Namine shook her head no. "I always wondered what the big deal about the stars and the moon was but I think I know now." she smiled and let the wind whip her hair around and she could smell the sea. "No matter where you are, you are looking at the same sky as everyone else. It connects us without us even noticing." Riku looked at her with amusment. "You know I never thought of it that way...but Youre right." They stood alittle bit longer letting the wind whip their hair and cooling their skin. Riku then sat propped up on his elbows. Namine sat too the sand was cool and damp against her skin. "Riku?" Namine said as she looked to the horizen. "Yeah? What is it?" His eyes and hair glowed in the darkness. "I think ill remember this night forever." He didnt seem surprised. He just smiled and looked back at the sky. "Look a shooting star...you should make a wish." Riku said his voice soft as it drifted on the wind. Namine looked up and saw the star just before it dissapeared. She closed her eyes for a moment before opening them again. "So what did you wish for?" He asked looking out of the corner of his eye at her. "I wished...."_

_"_Namine? Namine? Wake up." She let her eyes flutter open to see Riku. He had his hand resting on her shoulder_, _probualy from trying to wake her up. She sat back up in her chair her head still cloudly from sleep. "Riku I..just.." He let his hand fall back down to his side. He let out a short laugh. "It's okay, I just came to visit like I said I would. But i'm curious...I heard you say I wished. What did you wish for?" She let a small smile cross her lips. "I couldnt tell you if I wanted to..it wouldnt come true if I told you." She allowed her smile to become a soft giggle. She talked to Riku until she went back to work on Sora's memories. She noticed that her dream held parts of memories she had linked back together. Kairi crying, the shooting star..Namine sighed. Not even her dreams could be hers alone. She sat in the chair letting her tears fall as she whispered the wish that was the only thing that was truly hers.

**"I wished to be someone else so..I could be with you"**


End file.
